If Tomorrow Never Comes
by csincisfan01
Summary: Chris remembers events in his life after he is shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this just popped into my head, while I was listening to my IPOD on my way to Denver.. Anyway I had to at least get the first part down….Enjoy….**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS : New Orleans, all I own are my autographs from Lucas Black and Zoe McLellan**

* * *

A million thought where running through Chris LaSalle's mind, as he laid on the floor of the warehouse bleeding to death. Last thing he remembered was telling King he was heading in. No time to wait the raid was going down. Now that he thought back, this had not been the smartest move he had ever made. He should have waited for King and Percy; you know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes when you are dying!

Well Chris thought he must be dying, cause that's what he was seeing. He was watching his life play out in front of him. And he hated the thought of leaving his family and friends behind. He had to get out of this alive. His mind went to images of his friends, then to his wife and his kids. God how he loved them, he just had to live thru this, he had to make it back to them, he hoped that they knew how he loves them, especially Merri…his Merri…he tried every day to show her how much. Darkness started to overtake him, he thought he heard voice's just as he was about to blackout..

"KING…KING..I found Chris..He's over here.." Percy shouted as she ran towards the fallen agent.. She stopped when she reached him.

"Look's like a lower chest wound, no signs of an exit.." Percy said as she knelt down beside Chris and started to apply pressure to the wound, so the bleeding would slow down.

King had reached Chris and Percy just as he had gotten off the phone; he knelt down beside Chris and took his hand in his.

"Hang in there my brother, help is on the way." Chris squeezed Prides handand he looked at him.

"Please…tell..Mere..I luv her..

"Oh no you don't Christopher, I'm not gonna tell her that! You are!"

Pride looked over to Percy, "Keep pressure on him, I'm gonna check on the ETA on the EMT's"

Percy nodded head and did as Pride told her too, she knew she need to keep Chris alert, so she started talking to him.

"LaSalle, tell me 'bout Brody? What was it 'bout her that drew you to her, like a moth to a flame."

Chris tried to muster a laugh at Percy's choice of words.

"Mere…She's…*coughts*…She's…I'm jus…"

"Oh crap…LASALLE….LASALLE…SHiT" Percy started to panic, Chris had just completely lost all consciousness … "Pride…Pride…" Percy started yelling, just as she spotted him running back into the warehouse with the EMT's behind him.

Both agents moved out of the way so the EMT's could get to work on Chris, they tried to listen to what they were saying ,so they would know what to tell Mere. They both looked at each and hoped beyond hope that they had gotten to Chris in time.

The EMT's placed Chris on the stretcher and raced him out of the warehouse, with Pride and Percy following them. They loaded Chris into the waiting ambulance and started to close the door when Pride stopped them.

"Where are you taking my agent to? I have to call his wife."

"Jackson Parish Memorial; tell her to hurry, we don't have much time."

This was one phone call that Pride thought he would never be making.. He picked up his phone and dialed Brody…

* * *

Mere was going about her day, just getting the house cleaned up from where her 2 terrors had destroyed it, she swore to herself that these kids got more like their father every day. Always into something, if you couldn't tell by looks then you could tell by the way they acted that they are 100% Chris LaSalle…Mere stopped what she was doing when she heard her cell phone ringing.. She walked over to the table and looked to see who was calling her… Pride flashed on the screen…Oh god she thought, somethings not right, she got a knot in her stomach..

"Hi Pride.."

[ "Umm…Hi Mere…I need to talk to ya, it's about Christopher…"}

Mere's heart stopped at that moment…tears started to flow…The she took a deep breath and tried to focus..

"Pride how bad is he? "

["Gunshot wound to the chest, no sign of an exit…"}

"Just tell me where he is, I'm on my way.."

["Stay put Mere, we are less than 5 mins from ya."}

Mere slammed the phone down and started rounding up her stuff she would need for her kids, she ran into their room and gathered up some toys and other things to keep them occupied, from there she headed into the kitchen to get some snacks for them. She knew she had to keep herself busy while she waited for Pride to show, this was a long ass 5 minutes. She had just finished putting everything in her grab bag, when she felt a little hand tug at her pant leg. She looked down to see her little boy looking up at her.

"Momma k?" Her heart broke, her sweet little son, he could tell his momma was upset…She reached down and picked him up and just held him close to her..

"Baby momma will be better soon, we are going to go with Uncle King to see daddy. "

"DADA YEA" Mere couldn't help but smile, as she looked at her son, there was no doubt his father is Chris, he looked just like his daddy made over. Let's go get your sister so we can all wait together for Uncle King..

"K..K..Momma…Down.." Mere sat him down and he took off into the other room, no doubt to get his sister. Mere was about to follow him, when she heard a knock on her door. She ran to open, and saw King and Percy standing on the other side. Mere eyed King..

"Did the EMT's get him stablized?"

"I'm not gonna lie to ya, he's bad..the wound is in the chest no sign of an exit, he..Ummm..he lost consciousness at the scene, last we heard he was being taken to Jackson Parish Memorial.."

Mere just stood there in shock, she wasn't going to lose Chris. He wasn't allowed to leave her all alone with their kids.

"Take me to him Pride. I need to be with him, I need to be with my husband."

Percy walked over to Mere, she placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want me to stay with the kiddo's?"

"I think that would be better, I was going to take them, but now I think there're too small to understand. But let me go talk to them." Mere walked back into the other room, where her babies were playing waiting on their Momma.. She walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"Caden Christopher and Jennifer Emily please come over here I need to talk to you both."

Both kids ran over to their momma… They looked at her with their big blue eyes..She picked them up one at a time and sat them on either side of her.

"You guys remember how sometimes people get an owie?" They both shook their heads.

"Well daddy got a owie at work today, and well momma needs to go check on daddy and his owie.'

"I wiss it better.." Jenny said…

"No…Jenny..dada …stickie…" Caden said…

Mere smiled, "Guys those would both work, tell you what, when I see daddy, I will give him a kiss from Jenny and stickie from Caden…" ( a stickie is what my nephew calls a band aid )

Mere gave both her kids a kiss and sent them in the other room. She grabbed her purse and headed to the door, where Pride was waiting for her. She looked over at Percy and smiled, and then she looked back in the direction of her kids, she let out a deep breath and gathered herself, Chris needed her now more then ever.

"Take good care of them Sonja.."

"You know I will, now go…That man needs you.."

"Let's go Pride, take me to Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has so far read and reviewed this fic, I'm happy that so many of you seem to like it. I like reading what you all have to say. So thank you guys in advance….**

* * *

The ambulance pulled into the bay at Jackson Parish Hospital, just as the trauma team was running out to meet them, the EMT threw open the back door and begin to explain to them Chris's condition. The team removed the stretcher and took over the job of saving Chris's life.

Once inside the E.R. and behind a curtained off area, they begin to work on Chris. Getting him stable enough to remove the bullet was the key here. Once they removed the bullet, they would know what needed to be repaired.

 **[ Inside Chris's Mind ]**

"Hey Brody, you ever tailgate a Saints game."

"Tailgate a what."

"Saints; as in New Orleans Saints, the football team."

"Are they like The Chicago Bears."

"No,No …We have Drew Brees as our QB, Bears have Jay Cutler."

Brody looked at Chris with a puzzled look.. "Does that make a difference? I would think that both men would need to good at what they do."

Chris let out a laugh… "Ya you would think …So how 'bout it, come with me on Sunday to the game."

Mere thought for a minute.. "Tell you what LaSalle, you come to my place and we can watch the game, this way, I can enjoy it without the screaming people. And after that at some point we can revisit this whole 'Tailgate thing' deal." Brody stuck out her hand, Chris shook it.. "Deal"

* * *

Meanwhile Pride and Merri had just arrived at the E.R and where in search of Chris. They both approached the Nurses station.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm Special Agent Dwayne Pride, I'm look'n for one of my agents, his name is Christopher LaSalle."

"Let me see what I can find out for ya." The nurse start typing on her computer.

Mere had started to pace back forth. "What's taking so long Pride? Why can't they find Chris!"

Pride turned to face Mere, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Take a deep breath, the nurse is look'n for Christopher. Mere just shook her head.

The Nurse looked up. "He's still being worked on in the back, follow me and I'll show ya where ya can wait."

Pride looked over at Mere, "See; I told ya they would find Christopher and take us to him."

"Right…Of Course…I just…I just…really need to see him…"

They both followed the Nurse to a small waiting area in the back of the E.R. The Nurse told them that once Chris was stable, someone would be out to get them. Pride took a seat, but all Mere did was pace back and forth, wringing her hands…

"God…what's taking so long, it seems like we've been here forever…I need to see him.." Mere started to dash out of the waiting room, when Pride stopped her by taking her by her shoulders.

"Mere…listen to me, they need to work on Christopher, when he's stable someone will come for us." ( Mere started to beat on Prides chest )

"NO! NO!...I just….I just….want to see my husband, he's all…." Mere just started crying and Pride pulled her to him. He knew she needed to let all this pain out.. It was better that she take it out on him, then for her to keep it bottled up inside of her.. Mere stood there sobbing in Prides arms, and that's how the Nurse found them when she walked in.

"Excuse me, witch one of you are Special Agent Pride? Pride looked at the young nurse. "That would be me."

"I was told to come and get you once your agent was stable, and before we take him up to surgery."

Mere stepped forward before Pride could say anything.

"Excuse me, but I'm the one going back there, I'm his wife." The Nurse looked from Mere to Pride, and Pride nodded his head at the nurse.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry Mrs LaSalle, please follow me."

Mere started to follow the nurse, when she felt Prides hand on her elbow. Mere turned to look at him.

"Tell him…I'll see him later." Mere nodded and followed the nurse to where Chris was at.

* * *

She entered a curtained off area, and slowly walked over to Chris's bed. She walked up the side and picked up his hand, lacing his fingers with hers; she ran her other hand over his cheek up to his hair, just allowing herself to feel the soft texture of it. She leaned in towards his neck, just so she could take in his sent, oh how she loves his sent.

"Oh Chris…you…you..just can't leave me now…not now…you have so much to live for..I need you, our kids need their dada…OH GOD CHRIS….I didn't even have a chance….Please ,Please ,Please…wake up…just for a minute…"

The nurse came back into the room, "I'm sorry Mrs. LaSalle, but we need to take him to surgery now."

Mere composed herself, but before she turned loose of Chris's hand, she kissed it… and whispered "I Love you." Into his palm..

The nurses wheeled Chris's gurney out of the area and up to surgery…Mere just stood in place and watched her husband being taken away her, she couldn't hold her pain in anymore. She slowly slide down the wall and onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and she just started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you to all the reviewers of this, sorry it has taken a while to update, but when I started this I was on a trip and writing this in a note book…anyway airlines lost the the bag that the notebook was in and I had to start over and get my notes back in order again…life stinks sometimes…..**

* * *

Mere just sat there against the wall, her knees pulled tight to her chest. All she wanted was too wake up from this horrible nightmare and see Chris laying beside her their bed. She just wanted Chris, her sweet, funny, loveable husband back. Instead all she has right now are her memories, and the image of him being taken away from her…At that thought all she could do was cry, the pain she was feeling was overtaking her. And that was how Pride found her, when he walked into the room. He sat down on the floor beside her and pulled her into his arms, he knew she needed to let everything out. That she didn't need to keep all bottled up inside of her.

After a while Pride helped Mere up off the floor, she picked up the bag of Chris's personal belongings and they headed to the surgical waiting room. Once they had arrived, Mere took a seat next to the window and just staring out of it. She knew that just down the hall her husband was in the fight of his life. This was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile inside the OR the doctors, where working on removing the bullet and ,repairing the damage it caused to Chris.

* * *

 ***Inside Chris's Mind***

Chris showed up bright and early at Brody's place on gameday, he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer, after a few mins he knocked again, still no answer. He was just about to call when she opened her door looking very sick.

"LaSalle what do you want?"

"Well I had come to watch the game with ya, like we talked 'bout…but dang Brody ya look.."

"Not another word LaSalle, I feel like death, all I want to do is go back to bed."

"If that's what the lady wants, then that's what the lady gets. Along with LaSalle's famous, homemade chicken soup."

"What?"

"I'm gonna take care of ya, that's what a partner is for."

Chris pushed past Brody and walked inside, taking note that she must have been sleeping on her sofa when he spotted her pillow and blankets.

"Now go lay down, and leave the rest to me."

As bad as Brody felt she was in no way going to argue with him. She walked over to her sofa and laid back down. Meanwhile Chris made himself busy in her kitchen; he found everything he needed to make his soup, and even made a pot of tea. He walked back out to where Brody was laying on her sofa, she had fallen back to sleep. Chris looked at his sleeping partner, the more he watched her, the more he realized that he had fallen for her. That without even trying she had made her way into his heart, he sat down beside her, picked up her head and placed it in his lap. He started to run his fingers thru her soft hair…He took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Someday Brody, there will be a ring on that finger."

* * *

Mere was still stirring out the window, her mind still on the man down the hall from her. She just started twisting her wedding band around her finger. Then she remembered she had all of Chris belongings, so she just started to dig through the bag, till she found what she was looking for, Chris's necklace….. He always kept his wedding ring on it, when he knew he was going out into the field. Mere held it tight to her chest, she then placed it around her neck. Chris just had to serve this; he has too much to live for. He still has his whole life ahead of him. Pride watched Mere; he knew she was struggling with this, and that it had to bring back some painful memories. He moved over to the window where she is standing at.

"Anything ya care to share with me?"

Mere just kept looking forward…

"Might help to talk 'bout it, Ya know I remember the first time I met Christopher. He was a NOLA cop, young and full of energy…He was also a smug SOB, thought he had it all figured out." Pride let out a chuckle thinking back at a young smug Chris.

Mere turned to look at Pride…

"If this is your way to make me feel better, it's not working. Your talking like Chris is dead, he's not, he's still alive right down that hallway from us. And I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and listen to you talk about him in a past tense."

Mere turned away from Pride, and started to leave out of the room, when Chris's doctor walked in.

"Are you Mrs LaSalle?"

"Yes I'm Chris's wife..Is he ok?"

"Your husband went into cardiac arrest on the table, we were able to bring him back, and repair the damage the bullet caused, but now he's in a coma. I'm so sorry Mrs LaSalle."

"I want to see him, please you have to let me see him."

"Mrs LaSalle you can see him as soon as he's in recovery."

"NO,NO I want to see him DAMN IT…"

Pride ran over to Mere, he took ahold of Mere's shoulders.

"Mere please calm down, the doctor said you can see Christopher, as soon as he's moved to recovery."

Pride looked up at the doctor, "Thank you, please come and get her when she can see him."

"I'll send a nurse." The doctor looked at Pride , he knew the older man had his hands full.

"Pride turn me loose, I know what the doctor said, it's just that I need to see him…"

Mere fell to floor, all this was too much for her. First Chris had been shot, then he went into cardiac arrest, and now he's in a coma. How much more could he take, how much more could they both take. Time seemed move to slow, Mere just stayed in the chair Pride had helped her to after getting her up off the floor. She just kept looking at the door waiting on it open and for a nurse to walk and take her to see Chris. Why wasn't the door opening? What was taking them so long? Mere's thought were interrupted when the door opened, a young nurse walked in and looked around the room.

"I'm looking for Mrs. LaSalle?"

Mere jumped up and headed over to her, "I'm Mrs. LaSalle…"

"If you will come with me, I will take you to see your husband now."

Mere followed the nurse out of the room and down the long hallway to the recovery room where Chris was at. They both walked inside the room, Mere watched the nurse check the machines, she looked at her normal full of life husband, he had no color to him; and he looked so pale and tired laying there. This was not her Chris, her Chris has a 1000 watt smile, beautiful blue eyes, and an accent to die for.

"Mrs. LaSalle stay as long as you want; talk to him, let him know you're here."

"Thank you."

The nurse walked out and left Mere alone in the room with Chris. Mere pulled a chair over to his bed as close as she could. She lowered the bedrail and took Chris's hand in hers. She noticed how cold it felt, so she just started trying to warm it up. When she remembered she was wearing Chris's wedding ring around her neck, she pulled it out and took it off the chain, and placed the ring back on his finger.

"Till death do us part Christopher LaSalle, well bama…I'm not ready for death yet, so you had better open up those baby blues soon."


End file.
